Torque
by Voluptuous
Summary: 'Grimmjow was livid; some punk had the nerve to moon him, and think they could get away with it' –AU! GrimIchi. Officer Jaegerjaquez has the perfect punishment for the ginger delinquent. Fast cars, YAOI, handcuffs, spanking, cursing, and did I mention handcuffs? ;)


Title- Torque

Summary- 'Grimmjow was livid; some punk had the nerve to _moon_ him, and think they could get away with it' –AU! GrimIchi. Officer Jaegerjaquez has the perfect punishment for the sexy ginger delinquent. - Fast cars, yaoi, handcuffs, spanking, cursing, and did I mention handcuffs? ;) How can you NOT be interested? PWP

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or anything else mentioned in this story that is obviously not mine, like awesome cars.

Warnings- SMUT/YAOI/SEX/MALE-ON-MALE INTERCOURSE…etc, spanking, blowjobs, dub-con, cursing, violence.

A/N- Set in London in the late 1980's sometime, Sorry if there are any problems; I wasn't actually alive in the 1980's, nor have I ever been to London. There are a few Americanism's thrown in there too, simply because they were too relevant to resist.

We are conveniently ignoring the fact that their names are Japanese, because it complicates the plot where Ichigo is a cute little British ginger.

* * *

Grimmjow hummed to himself as he sped down the abandoned streets of downtown London, Pantera's beautiful engine purring beneath him.

He was exceeding the speed limit, but didn't care in the slightest; it was late, nobody was around and the urge to drive fast was calling to him.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez worked for the metropolitan police station, directly under the chief of Police, Aizen Sosuke.

His custom fitted _sixth commander_ police cap and military jacket lay on the seat next to him.

Grimmjow hated enforcing the law, he was much more suited to breaking it, apart from the cash, Pantera was his only tie to the job; he loved that car more than he loved his own mother.

She was a beautiful, sleek British Aston Martin V8 Vantage Volante in a deep sapphire blue belonging to the police force; the most expensive and powerful thing they owned. Although her paint job was the typical panda blue of the police she was the highest performance car Britain owned. As the head of pursuit and the best driver on the force Grimmjow was the only person allowed to drive her. They were partners, Grimmjow and Pantera, he couldn't imagine life without her.

It had been too long since they'd had a real chase, a high-speed pursuit of a speeding vehicle, or even a little fun. But tonight Grimmjow was ready to let loose, and just like him Pantera was rearing to why he was speeding now, zooming down the moonlit streets of London to feel the thrill of it once again; the wind in his hair, the roar of her engine and the screech of rubber on tarmac. It felt like flying.

Just as his eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror, he caught sight of something that made his hands falter on the wheel.

Some kid bent over in the middle of the road, his pants hanging around his ankles and his ass sticking out at the blatantly labeled police vehicle.

_Nice ass… _Grimmjow thought, before the cogs in his brain started turning again.

As the car screeched to a halt, the hooded kid jumped, trying in vain, to tug his pants up as he hastily stumbled off, a bottle in one hand and laughter spilling from his lips.

Grimmjow was livid; some punk had the nerve to _moon_ him, and think they could get away with it. The poor kid probably didn't even know _who_ he was messing with. This was the head of PURSUIT. And Grimmjow was going to pursue this punk to hell and back, if only to spank that nice bottom.

The kid obviously didn't expect the speed in which Grimmjow flicked the car into reverse, wheels screaming as he backed up at incredible speeds. Zero to fifty miles per hour in the span of ten seconds.

The kid still hadn't managed to pull up his pants, when his friends came stumbling out of an alley, falling over themselves with laughter and obviously off their face, completely arseholed on who-knows-what.

"Good one Ichigo!" A short, raven-haired girl cried in a much too manly voice.

"We didn't think ya'd actually take the dare! Run Ginger Run!" Cried another with a blonde bob of hair and paperboy cap.

Suddenly Grimmjow was upon them, and they all scattered around the car, still laughing and sprinting down the street alongside him. The officer searched for the kid with the hooded jacket amongst them, swerving his car to the side to abruptly cut them off.

"Shit! Who the fuck is this guy!-?" Yelled the teen's as they stumbled backwards, running in the opposite direction.

Grimmjow grinned his infamous, bloodthirsty, Cheshire grin as he put his foot down again, cornering them at the end of the street with a painful screech of his wheels. He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse far too much, even in such confined streets as these; the teen's had nowhere to go.

Suddenly the roaring of another engine was looming behind him; he could recognize the sound of another V8 anywhere. A gorgeous red 1984 Ferrari Testarossa skidding around the corner, leaving marks in the road as it whizzed past, and stopped directly ahead. It was a nice car; Italian, a few years older than Pantera, made for the refined driver and motor sports enthusiasts, not some streets punks with studs and tattoo's. Obviously the car was stolen from someone with far more wealth.

The kids whooped and waved, climbing into the car as the driver stuck his head out the window, long red hair flailing behind him and tattooed face flushed with alcohol.

"Let's see how fast you can go, copper! Ain't nothing can beat this baby!" he slurred, patting the hood of his car.

Grimmjow was in heaven; he was having the time of his life, and made it shown by hastily throwing his police cap over his blue hair and sticking his head out to reply.

"Ya wanna die, kid? Well I'm happy to oblige ya!" He yelled, revving his engine in challenge.

This was too rich an opportunity to pass up, even at the risk of his job. He'd never put Pantera up against a Ferrari before, and he was dying to know if they were all sexy talk and no torque. The redhead got out of the car wearing an open leather jacket, making his black tribal tattoo's stand out on his chest before they dipped below his Black skinny jeans. He ambled around the car as the hooded punk with the perfect ass trudged around to replace him.

When the teen reached one hand for the driver side door, he threw his jacket off to finally treat Grimmjow a view of his face. Bright tangerine spikes protruded from his head like the quills of a porcupine, framing his perfectly cut face with traffic-cone orange and deep molten pools of chocolate swirled in his eyes. Although the glimpse was brief, Grimmjow was shocked by the intense look in the teen's eyes, never had he received such a heated look before. It had his heart pumping out of his chest and his pulse quickening like the beat of his engine. The ginger was smoking hot, reminding Grimmjow that he hadn't had a shag a long time. If only the orange haired vixen could drive well, he'd practically be Grimmjow's wet dream on legs.

"Gun it Ichigo!" The raven yelled.

Then they were off, sirens blazing, lurching forward with a deafening roar.

And fuck could that boy drive! Grimmjow could barely keep up as they raced around the streets, turning corners recklessly and almost writing off their cars for every bend_._ It was a race like he'd never had before, against the most spirited car he'd ever encountered. Or perhaps it was the ginger with all that spirit? Vixen's were known for their tempers…

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he twirled the wheel in hands, smashing his foot on the accelerator and burning round the corner so close their wheels almost nicked. But the ginger was too good for that, and he smashed his Italian masterpiece onto the sidewalk to save his boot.

The Ferrari was almost too wide to fit down the narrow streets comfortably, one wrong move on the teen's part and the Ferrari would be flat as a pancake, blood and brains crushed over one of these high brick walls. But they sped on anyway and the kid seemed hell-bent on shaking him.

Grimmjow laughed again; this ginger had no idea who he was messing with if he thought Grimmjow could be shaken that easily. These narrow streets were his forte, he was seasoned and brought up driving Jag's down them and his fingers were trained to respond to anything.

There was a river up ahead; a thin stream with high banks and a cobbled walking bridge. The Ferrari didn't slow or make any sign of turning; instead, almost too late Grimmjow noticed that the engine had cut off. They were out of fuel; it wasn't surprising considering all the revs they'd been doing in it and the small tank capacity.

He braked as the Ferrari turned at the last minute to skid to a halt parallel to the river. The doors flew open and the teen's came tumbling out, laughing and grabbing their grog as they scattered like cockroaches into the night.

Grimmjow jumped from his car and took off after them however he was only one man and was not equip to catch such a group of rambunctious young hooligans. Luckily for him the ginger vixen was the last to scramble from the car, deep scowl marring his face. He almost seemed reluctant to leave the car, scraping its bonnet reverently as he ran off.

The teen was fast, skirting through the alleys like a shadow, but his bright hair stood out like fire in the dark, and Grimmjow didn't keep in shape for nothing; he wasn't your average donut-eating copper.

His muscles were pumping and his pulse was beating in his ears as he descended on the ginger, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and yanking him back to smash that lithe frame against the cold brick wall.

They were both breathing heavy, and their breaths came out like steam in the crisp air. The teen started struggling as soon as he'd caught his breath, lashing out to catch Grimmjow in the jaw with a solid punch that sent him careening back.

Not to be outdone, the bluenette was on him again in less than a second, socking the teen in the stomach and grabbing his wrists as he doubled over, pinning them to the bricks and twirling him to smash that pretty face against the wall.

"Hands on the wall and spread 'em" Grimmjow ordered, grinning to himself as he pressed his body into the teens, until he was sure the ginger would comply.

"You've been a bad boy, haven't 'cha?" he husked into the teen's ear, patting his hands down the lithe frame, groping and exploring all that the ginger had to offer and dishing a hard smack to a tight posterior along the way. Though all that was only a prelude to what the teen had coming…

"Heh. Officer, you gonna punish me?" The ginger gasped, his voice strained and _oh so sexy_. He had an extra strong British accent, and as Grimmjow turned him around, still pinned to the wall with his body, he got his first good look at the youth's face.

Shaggy bright, orange locks and brows, wide, doe-brown eyes, a light dusting of freckles littering flushed cheeks and his deep pink lips were parted as he breathed heavily.

"I've already got two strikes on my record, any chance I can convince you to let me off?" Ichigo pleaded, flushing a brilliant pink as he pushed his thin hips back against the bluenette.

"You're at her majesty's pleasure now, ginger." Grimmjow purred, threateningly close to the boys face.

"Don't call me ginger!" The teen slurred, his brown eyes flickering between defiance and lust.

"I'll call ya whatever-the-fuck I want." Grimmjow chuckled, "Unless you got a name, vixen?"

"I ain't a girl!" Ichigo retorted, "Its Ichigo." The teen smirked at him, tilting his head to the side in a playful, drunken manner. "And you're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, The most skilled driver in Britain, they say you beat a Jag driving only a mini, Is it true?"

Grimmjow's grin grew to tremendous proportions as he puffed his chest out, ocean blue eyes glittering with mirth. "Damn right its true," he boasted. "Where'd you learn to drive like that anyway? No one's had the balls to take me on in a long time."

Ichigo was moving against him, that teasing smirk still on his freckled, mischievous face as he ground his hips into Grimmjow's in a not-so-subtle attempt at creating friction for his growing hard-on. The fire in Grimmjow's veins only grew stronger as he barely held himself back from ravaging that peachy skin.

"If I wasn't so out of it I wouldn't either. You're my idol. I've dreamt about racing you for years. I get a hard-on every time I think about it," Ichigo confessed, throwing his head back against the wall as Grimmjow palmed his crotch through the jeans.

"I can see that…" Grimmjow snickered, grinding his hips against the teens, before he remembered how utterly inebriated Ichigo was and pulled away.

The ginger whined as the officer pulled him away from the wall harshly, and shoved him down the street, back to Pantera. Ichigo dragged his feet the whole way, as the convicted usually do, until he abruptly stopped. Grimmjow almost walked right into him, and the teen took the moment of confusion to shove his weight into the larger man, using his shoulder and chest to smash Grimmjow against the cold brick wall.

The force behind it knocked the breath from his lungs, and Grimmjow was momentarily stunned as Ichigo's hands were suddenly pinning his to the wall.  
"What the fuck?" he voiced, hadn't he just handcuffed the kid? And not five minutes later and he was free.

"What were you planning on arresting me for, officer Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo whispered in his ear, voice sensual and husky. The teen's choice of words didn't escape him, but luckily Grimmjow knew there was no chance the youth would get out of here scot-free…

"You're under arrest for disrespecting an officer, reckless driving, attempted seduction, and possession of a dangerous body. I would say you have the right to remain silence, but I'd much rather hear you screaming my name…" Grimmjow growled back.

"All in good time, Officer." Ichigo mused, as he twirled one of Grimmjow's sky-blue locks between his fingertips. He traced his hands over the Bluenette's jaw and cheek slowly, before sweeping through his hair again to steal the police cap and twirl it in his hands.

Ichigo was smirking at him, eyes heated and lusty; there was something about the magical ginger before him that Grimmjow wanted, more than anything else in his life. He didn't move, or fight back, even when Ichigo released his hands and smashed his lips over the officer's in a passionate, domineering kiss.

The kiss alone was electrifying, and the scent of the teen; a blend of spices and fruit, invaded his thought process.

"How'd you get out of the cuffs?" he asked huskily.

Ichigo smirked at him in the dim light, a saucy quirk of his lips that shot straight to Grimmjow's crotch, and he swore that the ginger vixen must be the spirit of peter-fucking-pan sent to fuck up his libido and torture him.

"I'm good with my hands…" Ichigo explained cryptically, "But I'm even better with my mouth…"

Grimmjow's dick throbbed in his pants, his heart stopped beating and his brain ceased functioning for the whole five seconds it took Ichigo to sink down to his knees on the pavement. Then the teen's hands were at his belt buckle and tugging it loose as he used his teeth to pull it from the loops.

Grimmjow's hands were free, but he couldn't bring himself to move them and stop the teen from doing something he'd regret in the morning. Instead his brain bombarded him with fantasies of the vixen's perfect, tight, rounded ass under his hands. In that moment, officer Jaegerjaquez went out the window and Grimmjow; the sex deprived, thrill searching adrenaline junkie and rebellious non-conformist came out to play.

He lived for the moment, and at this moment Ichigo had finally loosened his pants enough to pull his pulsing erection from it's confines. Those warm hands encasing his member only made him harder, and Ichigo's breath on the tip of his dick didn't help the sensations lessen.

"Blimey…" Ichigo muttered, his brown eyes wide and reverent as he admired Grimmjow's impressive length. "You're even bigger than I imagined…"

This vixen was terrible for his ego, the last thing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez needed was an ego boost; he had enough trouble keeping his impulses in check as it was, but if there was anything he was more proud of than pantera, it was the solid eight inches he kept below the belt.

"You gonna be able to take it, vixen?" Grimmjow snickered, grasping the teen's fluffy orange spikes in his hand and guiding those plump lips to where he needed them.

"Of course." Ichigo stated, shooting him one last smirk before diving into his task, sinking his mouth over every inch of solid cock until he buried his cute button nose in Grimmjow's soft blue curls.

Grimmjow was speechless. His vixen had just deep throated him all in one go; a feat never before achieved. His hands were shaking, palms sweating and teeth grinding together as he held back the humiliating noises that fought to spill from his lips, while Ichigo's mouth retreated, painfully slowly, back over his cock. His hand was gripping the teen's hair so tight it must have hurt, but Ichigo didn't complain as he drew his warm, wet mouth over Grimmjow.

The teen slipped off with a pop, before licking his lips sexily and devouring the bluenette once again, swirling his skillful tongue around and along every inch of him.

Grimmjow's knees were threatening to buckle beneath him, and he used one hand to steady himself against the wall, as the other pumped Ichigo's godly mouth over his length.

"B-Bloody hell…" He groaned, as the vixen used his tongue and a dash of teeth to do things to his cock he'd never experienced before. Even when his hand forcefully controlled the pace, he still couldn't get enough of thrusting his length down that eager throat.

It was when Ichigo nipped playfully at the base of his cock, and swallow thickly around him that he felt himself come undone. Waves of euphoria erupted from the coil he'd developed in his abdomen, and he gave one hard thrust down Ichigo's throat as he came.

Although he didn't force it, Ichigo locked his mouth around Grimmjow's length, mouth muscles milking every last drop of semen from his shaft and swallowing as much as he could. But Grimmjow knew he was big, and with his size came a larger amount of everything inside. Ichigo visibly fought to down it all, but even so, a large portion came spilling from his lips to dribble down his chin.

The sight was enthralling; watching his own seed slide down the vixen's jaw as the flushed teen panted to catch his breath. Ichigo's eyes moved up to meet his, and as shivers and tremors racked his body, the ginger slipped his tongue out to lick up the liquid dribbling down his chin, running the appendage along his bottom lip sensually before he swallowed.

Grimmjow was already hard again.

A sudden wave of anger and humiliation washed over him as he watched the vixen struggle to stand up again, the teens aching hard on evident in his tight jeans, left entirely unsatisfied.

The anger was for how little restraint he had demonstrated, and the humiliation for how easily the fox had seduced him. Ichigo was drunk, and therefore could not be held responsible for the entirety of his actions.

And worse yet, was that despite knowing this, Grimmjow was more than willing to stamp his morals, pledges and job down into the dust and fuck the vixen over the hood of his car.

_Now that was an arousing thought…. _The sweet, fuck-able ginger spread-eagle on the bonnet of pantera; delicious, tight ass bared as Grimmjow pounded into him, over and over again.

Suddenly, Ichigo's loud moan broke through his reverie, and cyan eyes snapped down to find the ginger with one hand down his pants, desperate to find some relief for himself.

What use were morals and pledges, when he had such a sexy, willing drunk just begging to be taken? Speeding was one thing, but this was on a whole different level; was he really willing to go through with it? As Ichigo's darkened, chocolate eyes met his; he knew the only answer was yes.

Without further thought, he scooped Ichigo up and slung him over one of his broad shoulders, taking off at a brisk pace to find his car.

She was right where he left her, and as he dumped the struggling ginger face down on the hood, Ichigo let out a gasp and was suddenly struggling. Grimmjow growled and shoved his hips up into Ichigo's ass as he grabbed the teen's wrists and stretched them far above his head, clamping the handcuffs over them again, leaning over the teen and holding him down until all struggling had ceased.

Ichigo's body was too beautiful, stretched out beneath him, and the teens panicked panting was all too sexy.

"Ya done yet, or are ya gonna let me fuck you?" Grimmjow growled in the teen's ear.

"I ain't some woman you can fuck however you please." Ichigo snarled, but nonetheless, shoved his hips back against Grimmjow's to create more friction. A long, wanton moan spilled from the ginger's lips as Grimmjow's hand found his erection and gripped it firmly beneath his loosened jeans.

"Got some bite to your bark? Eh vixen?" he chuckled; not that Grimmjow didn't enjoy an aggressive lover, but he was _way_ too enthralled by the way the ginger arched his back and the sounds spilling from those pink lips.

Grinning like a madman, Grimmjow ground his hard-on against Ichigo's ass as he pumped the teen's cock in his hands, whispering lewd things in his ear and grinding their bodies together.

Ichigo was too lost in the pleasure encasing his erection to notice Grimmjow tugging his pants down, or hiking up his shirt to reveal smooth tan skin.

As Ichigo's perfect ass, that he had only managed to catch a glimpse of in the rearview mirror, was bared naked to his eyes, Grimmjow couldn't keep the husky growl from rolling off his tongue. He reached out to lay one reverent hand on the tight cheek, before squeezing and testing out its smooth firmness and perfect, rounded curve.

"You ready for punishment?" He purred. The teen moaned in response.

Then he struck, pulling his hand back and slapping the teen's ass hard enough to imprint his hand in the flesh. The sharp slap echoed in the streets, along with Ichigo's surprised howl. The teen bucked his hips, cried out, and much to Grimmjow's delight; his cock throbbed in the officer's firm hands.

He struck again, and again, and again, until the prints of his hands were sure to be there for weeks.

"You're a sucker for punishment, aye vixen?" He chuckled, laying another strike to the teen's derriere. "Tell Officer Jaegerjaquez what'cha want?"

"F-Fuck, Officer, I want you to fuck me already!-?" Ichigo groaned, twisting his rear-end enticingly.

"Well, you're not in any position to be making demands, Vixen." Grimmjow grinned, and slowed his dry-humping simply to spite his prisoner.

The teen growled and writhed over the bonnet, twisting his hands in the cuffs to attempt escape.

Grimmjow's hands roamed over the teen's body leisurely, removing his shirt to reveal more sweet, peachy skin, and spreading the teen's legs and cheeks apart before moving between them. He ran his fingers down the ginger's cleft and over the puckered hole, before plunging his first finger deep inside. The teen cried out, and arched his back magnificently, before Grimmjow introduced another finger, swirling and crooking them around in the youth's tight heat.

He knew the process was becoming hasty, but he could no longer wait to be buried in that impossibly tight warmth… He could have sworn it was calling him… Well, calling his cock at least.

The sound of Grimmjow's fly being unzipped; before a large, blunt, wet object was positioned at his opening, had Ichigo waking from the daze the bluenette's curious fingers had put him under.

"Wait!" He squeaked frantically, struggling to escape the man's grip on his hips.

Grimmjow's eyes met his, for a second, and the bluenette read the fear and uncertainty in them, as the teen flushed crimson and mumbled something incoherent.

Despite everything, Grimmjow wasn't a big fan of rape; he was a police officer after all… And he could tell that reality was just starting to set in for the teen; the alcohol wearing off. He just hoped the vixen wouldn't chicken out, because he wasn't sure he could stop.

"What, ya wanna watch me?" The bluenette snarled and flipped Ichigo over on the bonnet, so that he was staring straight into wide, lust-filled brown eyes. The teen didn't say anything; he simply scowled and simmered at the bluenette above him. Stubbornness and determination were hard traits to break out of, and Ichigo had ample of both.

Grimmjow snarled, right in the teens face and almost smirked at the flinch he received, before Ichigo's saucy smirk was back full force and long, lean legs were encircling his waist and pulling him in.

"I didn't know you had it in you, officer, taking advantage on an inebriated youth," Ichigo teased, and the bluenette scowled.

"You brought this on yourself." Grimmjow answered. " I know you want me, you want my cock deep in you, you want to be punished by me. If it was any other officer to drive by you wouldn't have taken that dare."

Of course Grimmjow wasn't completely sure of this; he wasn't physic, but his gut was telling him it was something along those lines.

"Didn't I already say you're my idol? I follow you in the newsfeeds, on television; since I was a kid I've followed your achievements, wanting to be like you. But what can a gutter kid do to become the greatest driver in Britan?" Ichigo chuckled, flushing quietly as he lowered his voice. "I want you, but you want me too. I can see it in your eyes; you can't get enough of me." The teen licked his lips and pressed his slim body against the bluenette's ripped chest. "Now take me, before I wake up from this dream." Ichigo breathed huskily into his ear.

"Who's the one dreaming…?" Grimmjow mumbled incredulously, and positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance again, meeting the teen's flushed face and doe-brown eyes. A glimmer of sweat dripped from his bangs before Grimmjow eased himself inside, forcing his way past the youth's tight ring of muscle. Grimmjow honestly tried to soothe him, as best as he could, smoothing his hands over the teen's sides as he eased his leaking shaft into the tight entrance. Yet, Ichigo still screamed, panting as his skin gleamed with sweat and he clenched his teeth and eyes shut at the pain.

"Shit! Fuck! Don't stop! Just keep going I can take it!" Ichigo yelled, and Grimmjow abruptly sheathed himself fully inside the squirming ginger.

He groaned, long and loud. The sensation of being balls-deep inside Ichigo was more intense than he'd imagined. The teen's silky walls squeezed him like a glove; so impossibly tight and perfect. The friction and pressure from all sides and surfaces was too much to bear, and he just HAD to move.

"WAITWAITWAIT!" Ichigo cried when he began to withdraw, forcing Grimmjow to still as the panicked teen clenched around him even tighter. He growled, whole body shaking with the effort of holding himself back for the ginger to adjust. Why did he bother? There was a good chance Ichigo wouldn't remember this night anyway…

But NOBODY forgets Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez; not if he can help it.

"M-Move…" Ichigo stuttered shyly, but screamed when Grimmjow immediately started thrusting like an animal, pistoning into the teen's body unrelenting. Ichigo's frame jerked and grinded against the car as Grimmjow slammed into him, intense pain shooting up his spine as his hands were still stretched above him.

"F-Fuck it hurts. You better let me off after this," Ichigo groaned. A shocked gasp tore from his throat when Grimmjow finally hit his sweet spot, white-hot pleasure erupting from his backside. His spine arched off the car as he moaned and began lifting his hips to smash them down over the bluenette's cock.

"M-More…" He gasped.

"You gonna scream for me, Vixen?" Grimmjow grunted, and scream Ichigo did; his echoes of pleasure filling the empty night.

Grimmjow grinned, watching the teen's stupefied expression as the police cap sat lopsided on his tangerine spikes. Ichigo's image was so arousing; lithe body battered and disheveled, shirt rumpled and only halfway over one shoulder, long arms stretched above his head and handcuffed together, and the police cap was icing on the cake.

Grimmjow could have come just watching him, but not before Ichigo did.

His hand snaked around to pump Ichigo In time with their erratic thrusts, jerking him off as he slammed into the vixen's prostate, over and over.

"Come for Officer Jaegerjaquez, Ichigo. Scream my name." Grimmjow grunted, so painfully close to his finale.

"With pleasure, sir…" Ichigo grunted, and his legs tightened around the bluenette's waist, pulling him deeper as the head of the teen's cock exploded in his hands. Ichigo's tight walls contracting around him drove Grimmjow over the edge, squeezing his orgasm from him, and he came deep inside the teen as Ichigo screamed his name.

Panting heavily, he braced himself over Ichigo's exhausted body, caging the youth in with thick-set arms.

"I'm not going to Scotland yard again…" Ichigo muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the metal. "They'll ship me off somewhere. You're not going to make me are you?"

Ichigo looked up at him with pleading, sincere doe eyes, and although Grimmjow couldn't decide if it was another act, he knew he had no intention of dragging the teen into headquarters.

"Hmmm… I'm sure you'll be more useful here that you would be sitting in a cell anyway…" He grunted. "How about we put that ass of yours to good use right now?" Grimmjow grinned, slapping the teen's buttocks and laughing as he yelped.

Since his bonnet was now slick with come and sweat, he figured, why not christen the rest of the car? She'd be due for a cleaning anyway…

So he did.

Over and over again he pounded Into Ichigo's tight ass while the teen screamed out obscenities and confessions of love. They did it over the boot, Ichigo bent double over the car's frame, In the front seat, with the ginger bouncing in his lap, laying down together across the back seats, and any other place their creative minds could think to fuck.

Needless to say the ginger vixen was going to be sore in the morning… But said vixen had no regrets about acting so shamefully and seducing the man of his dreams because he wasn't actually as drunk as he pretended to be.

The teen decided, in the midst of pleasure, that dropping his pants for the sixth commander was the single most rewarding stunt he had pulled in his life.

Not to mention the ten pounds he won from Shinji…

"I hope you've learnt your lesson. Stay out of trouble vixen; no more stealing cars or street racing." Grimmjow leered, as he un-cuffed the teen and sent him stumbling into the night with a harsh slap to ass.

"Or what? I'll be taking punishment under you're cock again?" Ichigo snorted, rubbing his aching derriere and limping off.

One last glance back seared Grimmjow's promising Cheshire grin in his mind, until the day when their paths would cross once again.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were sure that their paths of delinquency and law would ensure they definitely met again.

* * *

A/N- I've been working on this for awhile now, i hope you like it. :)

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
